dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Swinedimples Academy
Swinedimples Academy is a school-town in the middle of Snowberia. Swinedimples Academy is well-known around the world, famous for its students' excellent outcomes, such as the man in the Dance Hall in Gleeba. However when the hero gets there, it's a school where the standards are falling lower and lower. The academy was founded by Sir Sternivus Swinedimple, whose grave is located to the northeast corner of the academy. The grave is also an entrance to The Old School. Story As soon as you enter Swinedimples searching for a Fygg, the headmaster of the Academy mistakes you for a detective he summoned to solve the mystery of the disappearing students at the school. You go to his office and he gives you two thousand gold coins as a pre-payment and a Swinedimples Blazer. You have to go around the school and get information from the kids while pretending to be a student. You might find out that the bad students get taken. Then soon you bump into three kids when going to your dormitory and see they're in your room. When they see that they go and you find them again. They think you wanna join their gang. You say yes and they tell you to meet them at the Guardian Statue on the top of the north building at midnight. You get there before them and the leader, Fred, touches the guardian statue and a ghost appears. Then the ghost hypnotises Fred into climbing into "The Old School" which is a dungeon. Then you go in and find a classroom. There you see three kids, two of who are unknown and the last, Fred. You talk to the ghost and find out he is the ghost form of Sir Sternivus Swinedimple. He changes into his Humanoid form and engages you in battle. After you defeat him, he changes back and says he didn't know what came over him. He admits that he only had the best intentions for his students, and realizes the school has students like the hero and says that with people like the hero in the school, he can rest in peace. Then a Fygg that he had apparently consumed to gain the Humanoid form had revealed itself at last. Apparently, he had came back because he has noticed the falling standards of Swinedimples and wanted to fix it. Then the next day, the headmaster explains everything to the rest of the school and then he pays the rest of the fee, three thousand gold coins. If you exit from the main exit you see the real detective getting kicked out of the Academy. At this point, the school has gone back to normal and the kids are going to classes and behaving. Inn The Dormitory serves as an Inn in Swinedimples Academy. The Dormitory is located to the east of the Academy, on the second floor. You can sleep in there for free, before and after the main story of the Academy. School Shop Quests Before After In Swinedimples, there are different teachers who give you quests, in return you get a good weapon and the ultimate technique for that weapon. The first quest requires 30 Skill points in that weapon and the second requires 100. The teachers are: *Sword: Marco, found in the church. *Staff: Paulo; Hall above the auditorium *Wand: Itchy; On a bench, northwest, outside the buildings. *Claws: Klaus; Library, main building, southeast. *Fisticuffs: Cecil; Found in Auditorium. *Bow: Archie; Northwest in Auditorium. *Fan: Fanny; Main building, second floor, east. *Hammer: Mrs. Mallet, south room, next to principal's office. *Whip: Mr. Whippy; Found in Cafeteria. Note: You have to talk to a girl in a classroom on the second floor first. *Knife: Lunchlady; Where else would a lunchlady be? She's in the cafeteria. *Boomerang: Boy; South. *Axe: Max; Middle of Swinedimples. *Spear: Lance; Same hall as Paulo. Location attributes Layout Snowberia.PNG|Snowberia. Swinedimples Academy-Frontview.PNG|The frontview. Swinedimples Academy - L1.PNG|Level 1. Swinedimples Academy - L2.PNG|Level 2. Swinedimples Academy - L3.PNG|Level 3. Swinedimples Academy Dorm - L1.PNG|Dormitory Level 1. Swinedimples Academy Dorm - L2.PNG|Dormitory Level 2. Swinedimples Academy Dorm - L3.PNG|Dormitory level 3. Trivia * Swinedimples Academy is a play on the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from the Harry Potter Series. * Sir Sternivus Swinedimple could be a reference to the character Severus Snape, whom is thought to be an antaganist before the characters true motivations are revealed in the final book. This is in contrast to Sir Sternivus Swinedimple, an benevolent headmaster and teacher before his soul absorbed the dangerous side-effects of a fygg. * Both Swinedimples and Hogwarts have an identical name construction; both using a different name for a pig (swine and hog), as well as using a various skin condition (dimples and warts). * The English name "Swinedimples", when broken down to core words, can mean "Pig Smiles". * The Japanese name シオン (Shion) can also mean "Gratitude to Teacher". Other languages Category:Dragon Quest IX locations